Save Him
by yourreverie11
Summary: A Kaichi fanfiction with some Miwa x Misaki. Aichi's dealing with bullying again and Kai is the one thing that's keeping him going. If you can stick through the first chapter I promise it gets better. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Shychi!" _Not again._ Aichi thought as another fist collided with his face. He knew that all there was left was to stay and take the beating. He tried to block out the pain. _I'm a warrior. I'm just like Blaster Blade_. His eyes closed as he wished for an end until he finally passed out.

"Is he okay?" Aichi's blurred eyes opened to see the tall blonde standing over him worried. Miwa.

"Where am I?!" Aichi looked at the unfamiliar room in a state of panic. It was a plain apartment with little furniture. He was on a faded red couch which was surprisingly comfy.

"Kai! Sleeping beauty's awaken from his slumber!" Aichi could hear a pan drop in the kitchen and footsteps scurrying out. The brunette looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Wow you look worse than before." Miwa turned back to Aichi. "You should've seen him he's been running around all day trying to help you I always knew he lo-," a shoe was quickly thrown at Miwa's head.

"Idiot," Kai hissed.

Aichi sat up as fast as he could. His head was pounding but he was too happy to see his best friend. "Kai-kun!" Aichi's face lit up as Kai walked over to him.

"Are you okay Aichi? I'm sorry I came too late I failed you…" Aichi couldn't understand him completely with the pain where his ribs were kicked. Having Kai by him, though, helped take some of it away.

"Kai-kun where am I? How long was I out for?" Aichi looked at the older boy for help while the blonde texted away occasionally glancing up. He knew how much Aichi meant to Kai and though Kai denied it, Miwa was fully aware that he was in love with Aichi. Miwa sighed. _I know how you feel dude._ Miwa thought as he looked back down to text Misaki more.

"You're at my apartment. I'm sorry it's pretty shitty… You've been out for about an hour. Miwa found you on his way to Card Capitol and called me for help and we brought you back here to clean you up." Kai looked at his crappy attempt of patching the poor boy up. Aichi spent the next five minutes thanking and apologizing to Kai and Miwa. Kai rolled his blue eyes and lifted himself from the spot next to Aichi.

"It's fine," he grunted. There were other things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Aichi how he would do anything for him. He wanted to tell him how ever since the day he gave him that Blaster Blade the blue haired boy has haunted his dreams. When he had to move away after the death of his parents he felt broken. Once he could, though, he moved back in attempt to find Aichi again. What he wanted to him the most, though was _I love you._

I'm sorry this is my first time writing a fanfiction so it's bad but I am planning on putting in more chapters and hopefully I'll start to get better Reviews would be amazing so please give opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Aichi hadn't been to Card Capitol in three days and each day Kai worried more and more.

"Kai?" His blonde best friend looked at him in concern. He knew he was worried about the blue haired boy and he felt terrible for not being able to help.

"Yeah sorry," Kai mumbled. They were about to start a game when they heard the door open. Kai's head flung up in hopes to see Aichi but was soon disappointed by seeing it was Emi. Her face wasn't shining in the bright smile like usual. _Shit_, Kai thought.

"Where is he?" Kai blurted out without thinking. Emi was taken back for a second but soon returned to her neutral expression.

"Home," she said. She sounded so tired. It was then that he realized the dark bags under her eyes. He knew he had similar ones under his.

Kai didn't bother packing up his cards, he just ran. He got to the Sendou's house in mere seconds. To his surprise Emi had carelessly left the door unlocked. When he found Aichi he was still in bed. He had bruises all over and bandages covering cuts. Kai felt his blood boil and fists clench at realization of why he's been gone: he's hiding.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi's voice was raspy as he attempted to sit up. His eyes were red from crying. The younger boy looked so broken, so unlike what Kai knew. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried," the brunette said as relaxed as possible but containing his feelings was hard right now. He didn't want Aichi to see him upset out of fear he'd no longer be his idol. Kai slowly walked towards Aichi's bed.

"Kai-kun was worried about me?" Kai ignored the question and inspected the injuries now that he was closer. They weren't too bad but to Kai it was horrible. It was clear that he got a good beating.

"Who did this to you?" Kai tried to keep his voice calm while speaking in hopes to not frighten the blue haired boy.

"Just some classmates… It's okay Kai-kun." Aichi forced a smile while looking at Kai.

"No it's not!" Kai yelled while standing up. He looked murderous for a second and Aichi could now obviously see his clenched fists he tried so hard to hide. Aichi flinched at the sound of the brunettes raised voice. _Shit_. He let his feelings show and in the process scared his love.

"I'm sorry Aichi," Kai mumbled. The brunette turned around to leave. He didn't want to leave Aichi's side, but he figured he did enough damage as it was.

"Wait Kai-kun. Please don't leave yet. I'm scared." Aichi tried saying the last part in a whisper but Kai heard. Kai walked back to the younger boy.

"I'll protect you now Aichi," he mumbled. He couldn't let anyone touch Aichi in a harmful way anymore.


End file.
